A King's Loyal Friends
by Konginator3
Summary: Despite Conker being King of Conk Kingdom, he's still upset over the death of Berri and is surrounded by a group of people he doesn't like. However, he'll eventually get to know the others even further. When a familiar evil force comes to take revenge against Conker, he'll learn that he actually has the greatest gift that anyone could ever ask for: friendship!
1. Intro Disclaimer

**This is my first fanfic, don't be too critical and please be polite. Hope you guys enjoy my content.**

_Despite Conker the Squirrel being king of the Conk Kingdom and having total wealth and power, he is still upset about the death of his girlfriend, Berri. Furthermore, he's being surrounded by a group of people he doesn't like very much. However, as time goes by, he'll eventually get to know the others even further and actually relate to them. When an familiar evil force comes to take revenge against Conker, he'll soon understand that money and fame isn't the best gift at all, and that he'll learn that he actually has the greatest gift that anyone could ever ask for: friendship!_

**Hope you guys are ready for this story, because there's a LOT more where that came from!**


	2. Ch 1: A King & His Ordain Minister

**Okay, I have returned and I'm ready to make the first chapter! Get ready gang cause here we go!**

_Chapter 1: A King and His Ordained Minister_

"Sigh... I'll still can't believe I had to go through that Bad Fur Day," said a certain red squirrel who upsettingly slouched on his throne. His name was Conker The Squirrel, who went through one of the worst days of his life 2 weeks ago, and as a result, became king of the now called Conk Kingdom. However, even though he should be happy that he is in a position full of power and money, he was in great sorrow after the death of his only true love, Berri. During that day, he was tossed around in some strange events, and met some really unusual people, such as Franky the Pitchfork, Ron the Paintpot, Reg the Paintbrush, Marvin the Mouse, Camembert the French Cheese, the Cog Ladies, Bill & Bob the Weasel Guards, and Conker's childhood friend, Rodent. Even though Conker didn't like them very much, he was a little bit grateful that some of them were a little bit generous towards him, unlike the other people he met.

"Is something bothering you Sire?" said a pitchfork wearing a tiny black cover on his "neck" and is strapped with tape on his lower body. "What the heck do you think Franky, besides, shouldn't you be snooping around somewhere else?" mumbled Conker as he was a little bit annoyed with everyone ket treating him way too royally. Franky and Conker both knew that General Rodent was busy at the SHC HQ to discuss plans to help improve the military, Ron and Reg were playing chess near the abandoned Professor's Tower, the Cog Ladies were busy cooking dinner in the kitchen, Bill and Bob were guarding the drawbridge to the Castle, and Marvin and Camembert were playing tag in the dining room, leaving only the squirrel and pitchfork in the throne room.

Franky, being concerned with Conker's well being, soon said, "Well, something tells me that you is upset about something. Is there anything youse wanna talk about?" "No Franky, I just had a bad day a few weeks ago and I don't want to talk about it." exclaimed Conker as he was starting to getting to irritated by the pitchfork's actions. "Look Mr. Squirrel, I is only trying to help you. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Surely it couldn't have been that much of a bad day." said the middle-aged pitchfork as he was indeed wanting to turn his majesty's frown upside-down. Having enough, Conker, while having some tears coming out of his eyes, yelled "COULDN'T BE THAT BAD?! DO YOU CALL BEING LOST, BEING TAKEN ADVANTAGED BY MANY PEOPLE, AND LOSING YOUR ONLY TRUE LOVE IN LIFE NOT BAD?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE LOSING SOMEONE YOU TRULY LOVE VERY MUCH?!"

As soon as Franky processed every word that Conker said, he soon started to laugh at what the young mammal said. When the red squirrel noticed the pitchfork's actions, he was about to give him a whooping, but then he soon noticed that he wasn't laughing in happiness. He was actually laughing in sorrow, crying, and pain. "Um Franky, are you okay? You know I didn't really mean to make you cry." said Conker as he noticed the pitchfork starting to cry a lot more than laugh. The young mammal was starting to feel guilty about upsetting his right-hand... er, fork and he was about to apologize until Franky cried out to him saying, "It's not your fault Conker and I'm not upset that you yelled at me... **hic**... i-it's just that... I know exactly how you feel."

Upon hearing those words, King Conker was jumped with surprise. 'Franky actually had a day similar to mine?" thought Conker while he was listening to the crying pitchfork. He soon said to him, "What do you mean you know exactly how I feel?" Franky, being filled with tears then said,"Y-you're not the only o-o-one who had a bad day like that... **sniff**... I actually had to go through something similar to that." Conker was now actually willing to know what his friend went through, in which he soon asked him, "Can you tell me what you went through? I'll actually completely tell you what I went through if you tell me your story."

Franky, feeling a tiny bit happy that Conker was actually wanting to listen to what he went through, then decided to tell his Majesty everything what happened, "O-Okay then, it all started when I was just about your age. Back when I had to go through one of the worst days of my entire life. It's what I call... a Bad Barn Day!"

**Well oh me oh my, that certainly was interesting! I wonder what Franky is about to tell Conker? Well, time to find out in the next chapter! Until then, goodbye for now!**


End file.
